Ella siempre será su primer amor
by Lishsescot
Summary: Ella siempre fue, es y será su primer amor, pero tal vez las cosas puedan cambiar. ONE-SHOOT de InuYasha/Kikyō/Kagome. COMPLETO.


**¡Hola!**

Siempre había querido escribir algo de Inu/Kag/Kik ¡y aquí está! Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo ;).

Por favor _**no Kikyō haters. **_Esta hecho para disfrutar de la lectura, no para insultar a ningún personaje.

Es un **One-shoot.**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenece a su creadora: Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**_Capítulo I._**

_"Lo puro se ensucia, lo sucio se purifica, lo bueno se vuelve malo, _

_lo malo se vuelve bueno, todo lo que vive muere y lo que muere renace."_

InuYasha subió por la colina, ya casi estaba por ponerse el sol. Buscaba a Kagome desesperadamente, no podían detener la búsqueda de la Shikon no Tama tan seguido, o alguien más listo y rápido encontraría los fragmentos antes y no los usaría para un fin correcto. Cuando llego a la cima, vio la figura de la joven colegiala de pie. Al principio pensó que quizá estaba admirando la vista (pues desde ese punto era muy hermosa), pero fue entonces cuando vio que hacía gestos con los brazos y su cara se movía: estaba hablando con alguien. InuYasha apresuró el paso, hasta llegar a ella en pocos segundos.

—Kagome, ¿con quién…?

_¿Con quién hablas? _iba a preguntar, pero no fue necesario.

Parada justo enfrente de ella estaba otra mujer. De cara fina y piel pálida. Su largo cabello –puramente negro- le llegaba hasta más debajo de la espalda y estaba suelto, haciendo así que el viento lo meciera, logrando que se viera mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era.

—Kikyō… —susurró el hanyō desconcertado por la repentina visita de la sacerdotisa.

Ambas mujeres se voltearon. Kagome le observaba con una mirada de tristeza y con los ojos brillantes, amenazando con derramar lágrimas.

_Pero… ¿qué le ha pasado? _Se preguntó InuYasha con el ceño fruncido. _¿Habrá Kikyō dicho algo imprudente? _

Por otro lado, esta le miraba penetrantemente, y en ella sí que se podía observar una tristeza mucho más profunda, mucho más… _antigua. _Como si estuviera sufriendo hace ya muchos años, y así era.

_No entiendo. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿De dónde ha venido? ¿De qué hablaba con Kagome?_

—Nunca me he ido, InuYasha —contestó Kikyō a la pregunta mental del mitad bestia, como si hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos.

Este parpadeo varias veces.

—Entonces, ¿dónde has estado? —preguntó con la boca seca, la miraba, pero también a Kagome, quién solo estaba algo apartada y con la cabeza gacha —Kagome, ¿qué ha pasado?

Kikyō sonrió tristemente.

—_Contigo _

InuYasha jadeó levemente y se acercó a la sacerdotisa. Tomo su rostro en sus manos y la detallo. Era la misma, solo que había perdido su calidez.

Kagome no respondió, al ver la escena se sintió aún peor, entonces decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, ella solo era una tercera en todo eso… ella _sobraba_.

—Kikyō… —murmuró el hanyō —prométeme que te quedarás.

Ella soltó un gran suspiro.

—Sabes que no puedo, InuYasha. No sabes cuánto desearía devolver el tiempo…

— ¡Y yo! —exclamó este con obvia frustración.

—…pero sabes que eso no es posible —continuó —es por eso que he venido aquí. Ya es hora, InuYasha, ya debo irme.

Él no lo podía creer, y menos aceptar. La abrazó fuertemente. Fue uno de esos abrazos que pareciera que dudarán minutos, horas, días…

—No —se negó —. ¡No!

Kikyō dejó caer varias lágrimas. InuYasha tenía los ojos y dientes apretados para tratar de retener el dolor que sentía.

_No, no, no… mi Kikyō. _

De pronto sintió como esta se soltaba de su agarre y se alejaba un poco de él.

—No debes preocuparte por mí —le aseguró la sacerdotisa—. Después de todo… la tienes a ella.

— ¿A ella? —preguntó InuYasha sin entender.

Kikyō sonrió a medias.

—Kagome —pronunció el nombre con un tono de voz neutral —. Ella es lo que necesitas.

—No —volvió a negar él —, tu eres a quién necesito.

—InuYasha… —dijo dándose la vuelta para admirar la vista, el hanyō la siguió hasta quedar un paso detrás suyo —necesitas a una mujer que sea joven, que este llena de alegría, que te ame. Yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré —le aseguró —, pero me temo que mi alegría y juventud han llegado a un punto en el que me es imposible transmitirla. No quiero que tú cargues con mi condena. Quiero que seas libre de amar a otra persona, sin sentirte culpable. Quiero que tengas lo que yo no puedo.

InuYasha la miraba sin poder creérselo. No podía creer que fuera tan buena, tan _pura. _Ella le estaba diciendo que amara a otra persona, sin importar cuanto le doliera, porque lo único que le importaba es que él fuera feliz. Pero… el problema es que él también quería que ella fuera feliz. Sabía que retenerla en la tierra solo haría que su sufrimiento aumentara, y lo que menos quería era eso. Así que con todo el dolor dijo lo que él ya sabía.

—Si te vas… —comenzó, pero era tan difícil —si te vas podrás descansar en paz, ¿no es así?

Kikyō se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que confirmaba lo que él había dicho.

—Sí.

InuYasha asintió y se le acercó para abrazarla de nuevo. Cuando se separaron, ella cerró los ojos y le beso. Solo eso, solo un beso necesitaban para sellar su amor.

Y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo de entre sus brazos y labios.

Se había ido.

InuYasha se quedó observando como su luz se perdía entre el horizonte, hasta que ya no quedo nada de ella, al menos no físicamente.

Soltó un grito desgarrador.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _

Que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos fue completamente inevitable.

_Al menos Kikyō estará en un mundo mejor, siendo libre, y una mujer ordinaria, como siempre había deseado, _pensó InuYasha y se dispuso a irse.

Al darse la vuelta espero encontrarse con una Kagome de mirada triste pero comprensiva, pero no. Estaba completamente solo. Kagome… ¿cómo había podido dejarla a un lado? Debió sentirse pésimo. Sólo esperaba que ella no hubiera visto todo.

InuYasha corrió, elevándose por segundos en el aire, para luego volver a caer en el piso, y así sucesivamente. Debía encontrar a Kagome, debía hablar con ella, debía aclarar todo. Avanzando lo más rápido que pudo llego a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Efectivamente, sentada al lado de un pequeño río donde se pescaba, estaba sentada la joven. Tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas, abrazadas por sus brazos. Su pelo negro le caía por los hombros y la espalda tapando todo su rostro.

El hanyō se acercó cautelosamente, si algo le asustaba en esta vida, ese era el temperamento de Kagome.

Se agacho de frente a ella, quedando así a su altura.

—Oye… —dijo sacudiendo un poco a la muchacha y utilizando un tono de voz un poco –solo un poco- divertido, para no hacerlo tan dramático todo.

Pero esta no respondía, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que él le hablaba, no había movido un musculo.

—Vamos, Kagome —continuó InuYasha con un deje gracioso, alargando su nombre—, ¿qué te sucede?

Fue entonces cuando ella alzó la vista y él se congeló por la forma en la que lo miro. No eran sus habituales ojos grandes y expresivos que siempre estaban llenos de alegría, estos eran ojos llenos de tristeza y cólera al mismo tiempo.

Cuando habló, lo hizo con un tono tan suave, tan serio y tan sombrío, que InuYasha se preocupó (y asustó) aún más.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_Vamos, Kagome… regáñame, insúltame, grítame. Pero por favor, no me hables de esta manera._

—Solo saber qué te pasa, no estés tan amargada.

La joven lo miro sin parpadear, no solo tenía rabia, estaba furiosa, ¡más que furiosa! ¿Cómo se atrevía él a decirle eso? ¿Cómo podía preguntar que le pasaba? ¿Es que acaso se estaba haciendo el idiota?

— ¿Qué si qué me pasa? —le preguntó irónicamente, dispuesta a gritarle absolutamente todo lo que sentía, pero entonces soltó un suspiro pesado. No tenía sentido desquitarse con el —Olvídalo… no es nada que tenga que ver contigo.

A InuYasha le sorprendió tanto su respuesta, que alzó las cejas y la miro confundido.

— ¿Qué paso con Kikyō? ¿De que hablaban las dos?

Kagome lo miro dudosa.

— ¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó.

—Se ha ido —contestó él sin poder evitar que se le notara un poco la tristeza.

—Ah, ya veo… —dijo la joven con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz —es por eso que estás aquí.

El medio demonio frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿A qué te refieres…? —comenzó pero ella lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—Me refiero, InuYasha —habló Kagome sin poder contenerse más, liberando sus verdaderos sentimientos —, que si Kikyō siguiera aquí no habrías venido a verme. Tal y como lo hiciste hace un rato, me ignoraste por completo. Sé que le amas, pero… —su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar.

El hanyō la miró con la boca abierta, se había quedado sin palabras. Kagome era especial para él, pero… pero ella no podía esperar que él le correspondiera, no como a Kikyō. Aunque quizá… quizá él podía tratar… Sacudió su cabeza.

—Kagome, yo…

Ella sonrió. La misma sonrisa sincera que Kikyō le había dado. Por un momento pareciera que las dos vivían en un solo cuerpo.

—Estoy consciente de que ella fue, es, y _siempre será tu primer amor _—dijo Kagome muy despacio —. Sé que es imposible que la dejes de amar, nunca te pediría algo así. Pero lo que si te pido, es que te des la oportunidad de poder amar a otra persona…

InuYasha estaba atónito. Sabía que Kagome era la reencarnación de Kikyō, y que por ende tenían cosas en común, pero nunca se esperó que tanto: sus palabras eran casi exactas a las de la sacerdotisa.

Sólo asintió en signo de que la había escuchado y de que lo intentaría.

Kagome asintió igual mente y se puso de pie. Se sacudió el polvo del uniforme y miro a InuYasha por una última vez.

—Bien, entonces cuando estés listo… avísame —le dijo y se dispuso a irse.

El hanyō reacciono cuando ya la tenía casi a un metro de distancia, alejándose.

— ¡Espera, Kagome! —Gritó y la nombrada se dio la vuelta para mirarle — ¿A dónde vas?

Ella sonrió.

—A mi época —contestó con el tono que usaba normalmente.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó InuYasha sin comprender —Pero… ¿cuándo volverás? —quiso saber.

La joven seguía a una distancia considerable, así que él se le acerco, hasta quedar frente a frente.

— ¿Para buscar la Shikon no Tama? —inquirió.

El negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo su cabello blanco.

—No, ¿cuándo volverás tú, a estar..._ conmigo_?

Ella bajo un poco la cabeza, colorándose levemente.

—Ya te lo he dicho: sólo avísame.

Y sin más, sin decir otra palabra, sin dar otra explicación más coherente, sin mirarlo una última vez, y hasta sin volver a sonreírle, se fue.

InuYasha pensó en detenerla, pero ella estaba en lo cierto. Cuando él estuviera listo, le avisaría. Hasta entonces, era mejor dejar todo así.

Tomo aire y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a una de las cabañas donde descansaba cuando se quedaba en la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Pero sin saber que Kagome, sí lo miro una última vez, y si dijo otras palabras.

—Adiós, InuYasha.

* * *

**Helloooooo.**

Bueno, creo que quedo un poquito más largo de lo que yo tenía planeado xD, me dan ganas de hacer un segundo capítulo, sólo para ver qué pasaría entre Kagome e InuYasha. ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¡Déjenme un review con su opinión! ¿Qué fue lo que más/menos les gusto?

Solo quiero aclarar, que aunque prefiero mil veces InuYasha/Kiky_ō _(por favor, no me linchen ni juzguen xD) traté de hacer el fic lo más equitativo posible. Es decir no podía hacerlo con InuYasha amando por completo a Kiky_ō _hasta el punto de que ya no sintiera nada por Kagome, porque soy consciente de que eso no es así xp.

Eso es todo, ¡que estén bien!

_Lishsescot._


End file.
